This invention relates generally to bedding and, more particularly, to a bedding foundation having a nestably stackable spring assembly.
Bedding foundations, or so-called box springs, generally include a base and an upper grid including a generally rectangular border wire between which coil or bent wire spring modules are located. As thus manufactured, these box spring assemblies are bulky and shipping them to a bedding manufacturer for application of padding and covering thereto is costly because of space requirements. To reduce the space requirements, it is customary to compress the assemblies to reduce their individual thicknesses and to tie them in their compressed state. This involves using presses and ties which are expensive, and the extra operations of pressing and tying the assemblies also add to their manufacturing cost. At the delivery end, the manufacturer must cut and discard the ties before applying the covering. These additional material and handling expenses increase the end cost of box spring assemblies.
Box spring assemblies by their very nature are intended to provide a stable support foundation for mattresses or other bedding placed on top thereof. Toward that end, the components used in the box spring assemblies should be securely and firmly mounted in the assembly to avoid any wobble, sway or shifting during use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,064 and 7,237,282 disclose bedding foundations having nestably stackable spring assemblies having an upper border wire having a round cross-sectional configuration. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,327,475 and 8,332,974 disclose bedding foundations having nestably stackable spring assemblies which include a border wire having a rectangular cross-sectional configuration.
In order to further increase the stability of the foundation, it would be desirable to increase the stability of the nestably stackable spring assembly of a bedding foundation by including additional wires in the assembly.
Therefore, a bedding foundation having a nestable, stackable spring assembly, including a plurality of stabilizer wires that can be stacked for shipping without having to compress and tie the spring assembly, would be a significant improvement.